Eustace Bagge
Eustace Bagge is a farmer who lives in the middle of Nowhere, with his wife Muriel, and her dog Courage. Personality Eustace is a stubborn old man that is usually bossy to everyone around him except for his mother Ma Bagge. Eustace has an unquechable thirst for monetary gain. In almost every episode, he is seen sitting in his favorite red chair while reading a copy of the Nowhere newspaper and possibly watching his television which he deems is precious to him. He has an adamant disliking for Courage and frequently calls him a "stupid dog," taking great pleasure in scaring and messing with him whenever possible, which largely stems out of jealousy that Muriel constantly pampers and dotes on Courage; however, it is not uncommon for Eustace to scare or mess with Courage just for fun or to get Courage to leave him alone. Lack of talent and good looks fuel Eustace's demeanor that has been a wreck since his childhood. Throughout his life, he lived under the shadow of his mean spirited brother Horst, was hated by his mother; and neglected by his father. He is in constant denial over his lack of abilities and, as such, believes he can fix anything. Eustace is excruciatingly greedy, and will seize any opportunity to be paid. Courage's arrival was an unwelcome addition to his life, as it distracts his wife Muriel from feeding him; a fact that he emphasizes frequently. Despite this, Eustace has shown a genuine love towards Muriel (though not unbending in the least) and has on occasions allied with Courage to protect her. He is immune to emotions but has a soft spot for children that remind him of himself. His constant tormenting of Courage seems to be a guise to cover up his own cowardice, which is also quick to be displayed in a scary situation; in fact, he often displays even more cowardice than Courage himself. His favorite musician is Velvet Vick, and his interests include watching television and fishing. Appearance Eustace wears a light yellow shirt with a dark green overalls with black buttons, he also wears a dark brown hat and large black shoes. History Eustace was raised in a small household with his dad (deceased)(who h e bares a great resemblance to), mother, and his older brother Horst (deceased). At the beginning of the series, he is already married to Muriel Bagge and lives with her and her dog, Courage, in the middle of nowhere where they are constantly subjected to a series of unfortunate events. He is referred to by Shirley, the medium, as "The Stupid One" because he never listens to her or does the right thing, which always leads to some ominous portence, such as being cursed, or having magical chaos rained down upon him. He is also very disrespectful to Courage (the cowardly dog). Gallery The Gallery for Eustace Bagge can be found here. Trivia *Eustace is only without his glasses in the episodes "The Curse of Shirley" and "Le Quack Balloon." But most of the time, he never takes them off even when sleeping or taking a bath, like Muriel. *Eustace has an old farm truck based on a Chevrolet 1½-Ton. *He has his own theme music. *Eustace was seen in the last episode Perfect. After the Mean Teacher was defeated, Eustace learned to respect Courage at the end. In Other Languages *Danish - Egon Halm *Spanish - Justo Bolsa (American Spanish) Eustaquio Habichuela (Castillian Spanish) *European French - Eustache Eubagge *Portuguese - Eustácio *Polish - Eustachy Motyka *Norwegian - Rasmus Knot *Swedish - Hjalmar Höson *Italian - Giustino *Romanian - Eustache Traistă *Lithuanian - Justas *Armenian - Justas *Korean - 유스테스 *Thai - อู๊ดที๊ส แบล็กบล็ก Quotes *''"Stupid Dog!"'' *''"You made me look bad!"'' *''"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"'' *''"Where's my dinner?"'' *''"Where's my chair?"'' *''"Where's my lunch?"'' *''"Big deal..."'' *''"Blah, blah, blah..."'' *''"What did I do?!"'' *''"Make me!"'' *''"Ow!"'' *''"Eh?"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"Who the heck are you?"'' *''"We don't want any!!"'' *''"Get away from me!"'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Bagges Category:Antagonists